


Sherlock Holmes and the great date

by Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Humour, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns/pseuds/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns
Summary: “Sherlock… we've been living together for four years now…” John trailed off.Sherlock panicked a little, what if John wanted to move out? He couldn't be without John, he had feelings for John but he would never say anything because he didn't want to scare him off.





	1. Sherlock Holmes and the great date

**Author's Note:**

> New three parter! Follow me on tumblr let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com for updates on when I'm posting or writing new chapters

Sherlock sat on the sofa fidgeting, his flatmate had asked to have a talk with him.  
He could be doing so much with himself, completing his mould experiment… anything but being told off by John. 

 

John looked over at Sherlock, from his armchair. He cleared his throat and Sherlock looked over at him.

 

“Sherlock… we've been living together for four years now…” John trailed off.  
Sherlock panicked a little, what if John wanted to move out? He couldn't be without John, he had feelings for John but he would never say anything because he didn't want to scare him off.  
“John i-” John cut him off.  
“Let me finish… this is hard for me…” he cleared his throat again. “In the time we've lived together, I've formed an attachment to you… I think um… would you go on a date with me?” John asked, hesitantly looking up at Sherlock's face.

 

Sherlock blinked at him for a few moments, processing the information.  
John started to regret asking Sherlock, watching his facial expressions.  
“No, it's okay, I understand... “ John said starting to get up and walk towards his room.  
He stopped when a big, warm hand caught his.  
“I'd love to” came the warm, deep baritone.   
John looked down at Sherlock, it was his turn to be speechless.  
Sherlock smiled up at him and moved to stand too.  
John stood facing Sherlock, who looked a little smug.  
Sherlock leant down to kiss his cheek.  
“seven at that new Chinese on Oxford Street?” Sherlock asked.

 

John smiled and nodded. “I should get ready for work…” He said pulling back, and moving up the stairs.

 

When John went to work, Sherlock got showered and preened himself to perfection, wanting to look his best for John.

 

He fingered through the countless suits on his wardrobe, his fingers brushed over a deep blue velvet jacket. He smiled a little to himself, but tonight wasn't the night to wear velvet.  
He picked out a simple pinstripe suit, hanging it on the back of the door for later.

 

Sherlock spent most of the day fidgeting, eager to go on this date with John.  
He even cleared the flat up in a fit of anxiousness.

 

John was in much the same mood, anxious to go home and get ready for the date with Sherlock.  
He couldn't believe that Sherlock had actually said yes.

 

When John finished work, he rushed home. He paused in the doorway, staring at the clean flat in awe for a few seconds.  
If asking Sherlock on a date was all it took for him to turn into a domestic goddess, he wondered what a blow job would do to him.  
John smirked to himself at the thought and went to get a shower and shave.  
When he was clean he went upstairs to get dressed in a suit and went back downstairs. 

 

He met Sherlock at the door and smiled up at him.  
“You look dashing” John murmured.  
“As do you” Sherlock said, smiling at his companion.  
“Ready?” John asked, linking their arms.  
Sherlock smiled and nodded as they stepped out of the door.


	2. Cheap wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy date time yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com for updates on when I'm writing/posting a new chapter

The dining room was packed when they arrived, it was dimly lit with red lighting.  
Sherlock smiled at John as he pulled the seat out for him and kissed his cheek when he sat down.  
John smiled at the brunette as he sat down opposite him, moving to look over the menu.  
“wine?”  
“wine.”  
“okay” John smiled at Sherlock again.  
Sherlock chuckled a little, letting John order for them both as he scanned the room.  
John watched Sherlock contently after ordering.  
Sherlocks eye caught John's and he smirked.  
“Over there- no behind you… Yeah, that's her sugar daddy, he's a professor and she's one of his students” Sherlock murmured.  
John glanced over at them, his brows shooting up.  
“Really?” John asked incredulously, causing Sherlock to snort.  
“No, father and daughter, you're so gullible John” Sherlock laughed, his nose crinkling.  
John swatted him playfully with his napkin over the table.  
“Oi, it's not funny” John said, though he was visibly amused.

 

They were interrupted by the waiter serving them the drinks and starters.  
John often hated dates because how on earth where you supposed to eat when you knew you were going to be either balls deep in the date or you'd go your separate ways. Too much anticipation, too many unspoken questions.  
But tonight, he didn't mind so much. He ate across from this man a lot, and tonight he had no doubt it was going well (by the way Sherlock was murmuring sexual innuendos in his ear in the taxi there).

 

By the time they'd had their starter and the main, Sherlock had deduced everyone in the room (and John listened happily, of course), Sherlock had also managed to insult not one, but three waiters.  
John hummed and leant across the table “What do you say, we go get some abominably cheap wine and get dessert elsewhere?” John hummed.  
Sherlocks eyes lit up at the idea.  
“I know a little patisserie that can do both” Sherlock offered with a grin.  
John nodded and laughed, putting some money down for the bill and moving to pull his coat on.  
Sherlock did the same and lead John out.

 

It took them an hour to locate the little shop due to Sherlocks sense of direction being somewhat skewed because he was tipsy.  
When they did find it, Sherlock happily gazed over the glass cabinets and picked out some pain au chocolats and macarons. Grinning as they were handed over with a bottle of cheap merlot.

 

They walked slowly home, eating the pastries and taking swig from the bottle.  
When they got home, Sherlock leant down to pull John into a sweet, sticky kiss.  
John smirked up at the detective.   
“Merlot shouldn't be sweet” he chuckled quietly.  
“No, I agree… we would have been better getting a bottle of bellarino” Sherlock hummed.  
“Banana juice? The stuff 14 year old girls drink?” John laughed.  
“I quite like it” Sherlock said with a frown, causing John to laugh and pull him into another kiss.

 

“Let's go upstairs” John murmured, a hand on Sherlocks hip.  
Sherlock smirked and nodded, leaning down to kiss him again before letting him open the door.


	3. Happy endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com for updates on new fics

Once in the flat, Sherlock set the bottle of wine down and slipped his coat off, hanging it up with John.

They must have looked a mess, giggling and grinning at each other as they toed their shoes off and rushed through the door into the kitchen.

John laughed and leant up to kiss Sherlock and let his fingers work over the buttons on Sherlocks shirt.

Sherlock smiled and rested his hands on John's hips as his shirt was worked off, slowly walking them back towards his room as they kissed.

John had managed to undo Sherlocks shirt just as they passed the threshold of the bedroom, throwing the expensive fabric on the floor.

Sherlock pulled back from the kiss to quickly and effectively unbutton John's shirt and pull him to the bed, admiring the scar on John's shoulder.  
He hadn't really had the chance to look at it up close.  
“does it still hurt?” Sherlock asked, gently running his fingers over it.  
John looked down at it and hummed.  
“It gets stiff sometimes” He murmured, looking back at Sherlock with a soft smile before kissing him again.  
Only pulling away to undo their pants, kicking his own away and watching as Sherlock stripped completely naked in front of him, unabashed.

John bit his lip as he looked over Sherlock.  
“You're beautiful” he breathed, pulling him back down for another kiss.

Sherlock smiled into the kiss before moving to grab something from his bedside drawer.  
John watched as Sherlock produced some lube and a condom and handed them over to him.

John smiled and moved to open the lube, spreading it on his fingers and reaching over to rub over Sherlocks hole, pulling him into an affectionate kiss.

Sherlock groaned quietly into John's lips as he started to slowly push a finger in, rocking his hips a little as John worked.

After a little while when Sherlock was stretched, John moved to roll the condom on.  
Sherlock shifted up the bed, lying on his back.  
John grinned and moved to put a pillow under Sherlocks hips before starting to slowly push in, leaning down to brush their lips together as Sherlock groaned and panted, gripping at John's shoulders.

John started to move slowly, letting Sherlock adjust to him, not wanting to hurt him or overwhelm him.  
After a few minutes, John picked up the pace, trying to find an angle to hit Sherlocks prostate.

Sherlock let out a pleasured cry when John hit it, his hands finding anything they could for purchase as John aimed for it again and again.  
Sherlock knew he wouldn't last long like this, groaning when he felt one of John's hands wrap around his erection.  
“John, I won't… fuck-last” Sherlock panted out.  
“I won't either, cum for me” John breathed, leaning down to kiss his neck.

Sherlock held John close as heat coiled in his stomach, crying out his name as he came over himself and John's hand.  
John bit his lip and sped up a little when he felt Sherlock tighten around him, letting out a gasp as he filled the condom, his hips jerking a little.

Sherlock let John pull out and clean him up, looking content and happy.  
When John finished his little clean up routine, Sherlock got under the covers and held the corner up for John, smiling when he got in.  
Sherlock cuddled close to John's warm body and closed his eyes.

“I've waited so long for this” Sherlock murmured.  
“How long?” John asked, stroking his hair and shoulders.  
“Since at least we moved in together” Sherlock chuckled in his deep baritone, John laughed.  
“And I since ‘Afghanistan or Iraq’” John murmured, kissing his curls.

Sherlock smiled and yawned, relaxing into John as they both settled down to sleep.


End file.
